


【翔润】我点了应招女郎于是你来了

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	【翔润】我点了应招女郎于是你来了

樱井翔挂了电话开始洗澡。

在曼谷这个纸醉金迷的城市里只身一人前往的他显得格格不入。入住了定好的房间，前台的客服再三确认他是不是只有一个人入住。

有什么奇怪呢？不就是自己一个人带了两个大行李箱吗？不就是自己一个人住进了超级难定而原本预定了两个人的蜜月酒店吗？

他想起出发的前一周公司突然安排的任务让两个人不得不准备取消这次的旅行，松本润为此大发雷霆，两个人闹得很不愉快，动嘴是肯定的但是他已经忘了松本润有没有动手了。

结果最可笑的是樱井翔拼了老命提前完成了工作任务想要给松本润一个惊喜，结果这家伙竟然离家出走不告而别了。

当樱井翔拖着沉重的脚步回家的时候只得到了一封字体幼稚，写在甚至连便利贴都算不上的碎纸片上的字条。

写着：分手！！我去泰国了！你和工作过去吧！！

气的樱井翔瞬间不瞌睡了，三天没合眼充满红血丝的眼球快要爆出眼眶。

他两脚把拖鞋左右都穿反了也没反应过来，来回在客厅里踱步。先不说小东西私自去了一个不熟悉的地方交流和资金怎么办的问题，当代大学生这点能力还是有的，他卡上的钱自己也是才确认过的。樱井翔自己为了这次旅行提前一个月开始忙活，定了最好的酒店和他一直嚷嚷一定要去一次的餐厅，甚至参考了酒店周围的花店里有没有向日葵这种细节。现在却被松本润误以为自己全然不在乎。

可笑至极，樱井翔甚至为此笑出声来，他拨通了秘书的电话对方还以为自己遇到什么好事了。

“下一班去曼谷的航班，我要求务必赶上！现在立刻马上！”

语气里的笑意瞬间消失。

可怜的秘书陪着老板加了三天三夜的班现在还要顶着压力完成几乎不可能的任务。

“老板，下一班凌晨一点十五分，距起飞还有…一小时，我可以联系一下之前合作过的……”

“不用告诉我你用怎样的方法，只需要保证我能赶上，这个月佣金再提50%。”

虽说樱井翔是个严苛的老板但是在待遇方面还是很体恤下属的。

理所应当的坐在头等舱的樱井翔也不睡觉瞪着大眼睛盘算着到了曼谷怎么抓住松本润这个逃家的小东西。

他刚洗完澡，门铃就响了，水蒸气让睡衣变得粘人的难受，樱井翔索性就抓了一条浴巾裹在下半身，不同于浴室的高温，房间内的空调让人冷的打哆嗦。

松本润看到的就是浑身湿漉漉还在擦头发的总裁，正毫无顾忌的展示自己的腹肌和人鱼线。

正在擦头发的人毫无波澜的把门让开，低音炮就像爱欲高潮时一般沙哑。

“进来，愣着干嘛？我长得太帅了吗？”

松本润反应过来也不恼，好脾气的从瓷砖墙上直起两条腿往房间里面走陪他玩起角色扮演来了。

“我是你点的应招松本润，先说好我不接受道具play，可以口交，5万泰铢，过夜20万泰铢，无套内射再加5万泰铢。”

樱井翔把头发擦的像自由生长的野草一样随意，圆圆的眼睛遮挡在头发后面反而多了几分凌厉。

“你这价钱，高于市场50%都不止，不过……我就喜欢你这种桀骜不驯的”

松本润被樱井翔上前一步捏着自己的脸，带着挑衅的眼神不卑不亢的直视他，“我值这个价。”

樱井翔笑了松开手转而捏着耳朵，“那让我体会一下什么是30万的特殊服务吧。”

“大叔你不要对自己太有自信，小心早泄”

“我早不早泄你不试一下怎么知道？”

樱井翔解开围在腰上的毛巾，指了指蛰伏在毛发中的性器，“来吧。”

松本润不屑的轻哼一声，慢慢蹲下去，先是在人鱼线附近舔了舔，刚洗完澡的身躯带着草木沐浴露的香味。这是松本润最喜欢的味道。

他只不过贪婪的闻了几下就被站着的人揪着头发按到了重要部位。

松本润抬眼瞪了樱井翔一眼，一手扶着下面的卵蛋，一手按在他结实的大腿上，张嘴把软软的性器官含进嘴里。

樱井翔只觉得下身落进了温热的软肉里，还带着小东西时不时报复的啃咬。

不消一会很快就涨大起来，松本润渐渐的感觉到嘴里的肉棒正在苏醒，变硬。

很快他就含不住了，性器顶部流出的咸腥液体抵在咽喉上，松本润艰难的吞咽着口水却刺激的樱井翔抓起头发往更深处按动。

“嘶……这就是…30万的服务？也不过如此嘛，比起我小男朋友差远了……嗯…”

松本润不忿的让粗硬的性器退出口腔，动了动酸痛的下颌，“是吗？”

说完再次含住进的更深，舌头垫在下牙上时不时舔到下面的小球，一只手揉捏着下面的囊袋轻轻拂过会阴。

然后得意的看着樱井翔咬住下唇抑制快感的样子，真他妈的性感。

才几个深喉性器已经顶的松本润眼眶含泪，樱井翔到底还是舍不得，刚抽出硬挺，小东西就咳嗽起来。

“咳咳…大叔……去床上？还是在这？”

樱井翔喘着粗气看着不服输的小东西心里暗暗发笑，还真较上劲了。

“我不喜欢和满身汗臭的人做爱。”

松本润站起来，本来就穿着短裤和T恤，挑衅似的当着樱井翔的面脱了短裤，隔着内裤顺势摸上自己已经勃起的地方上下撸动的更硬，龟头从内裤的边缘探出来。

樱井翔玩味的看着小东西的一系列动作，走过去捏着他的脸狠狠的吻了上去，舌头毫不客气的钻进牙关，舔舐着两侧的粘膜，用力撩过上颌后卷起对方的舌头吮的啧啧作响。

一只手伸进T恤的下摆探到乳头，轻轻圈点几下小东西就喘得站不住了。

“我改主意了，我喜欢你的味道。”

一个转身推着松本润靠在巨大的玻璃窗上，声色犬马的曼谷正是繁华的时候，松本润甚至可以听见窗外传来游客的欢呼声。

樱井翔吻过嘴唇上可爱的痣，故意发出声音，甚至咬着上嘴唇嗦的生疼，被亲的人只能推着他表示不满，樱井翔佯装恼火把两只手捏到一起拉到身后，整个人翻个面背对着自己。

松本润脸贴在冰凉的玻璃上，呼出的热气氲成一团，室外流的汗在空调房里变得黏腻在脖颈上，随着身后那个男人的动作贴在玻璃上清晰的像是照片。

松本润感觉到裤子被一把拉下，冷得他打了个寒战，但是很快他就感觉不到冷了。

樱井翔的手指带着冰冷的润滑剂毫不温柔的顶近后穴，反复翻转抠挖着深处。

疼是肯定的，但是爽也是肯定的。没有几下松本润的身体就浑身燥热起来，这股不寻常的热烈性欲让他意识到了什么。

“哈！你！用了什么？”

“哦～不愧是头牌，这是我特别为你准备的泰国特产，添加了催情剂的润滑液，很快你就会爽的哭着求我操你了，离家出走的小兔子。”

“呜～滚你…你做梦吧！”

松本润试图挣脱樱井翔对双手的控制，可是药物散发的太快，几下使不上力的挣扎反倒像是假意挣扎的情趣。

“哦～原来你喜欢激烈一点的吗？”

说着就毫无预兆的插入三根手指，没有了过渡的中指穴口被撑的发白，可是药物的作用下，松本润还是可耻的爽到射了出来。

“哈…啊～那里！啊！”

樱井翔按到熟悉的凸点，松本润刚射过还没软下去的阴茎还是抽动了两下，吐出了点稀薄的白液。

这边还没射完就又硬了起来，松本润回头的时候樱井翔吓了一跳，眼睛失去对焦流连着失去理智的色情水光，连眼眶皮肤都染的通红，汗水从耳后流下锁骨，口水拉出细长的丝滴落，舌头无意识的伸出来舔着嘴唇和胳膊。

“该死…你怎么这么…该死！”

樱井翔也不知道自己怎么一面对这个小朋友就这么容易生气，气他不理解自己，气他不服输的激怒自己，可是…可是自己真的爱他爱的要死了。

不理解也好，不服输也好，那可是松本润啊，这是自己看上的孩子，是自己拉下悬崖的孩子，所以，去他妈的，现在只想操他。

樱井翔扶着经络怒张的性器抵住翁动的穴口，一寸一寸占领着松本润的身体。

“操你…啊！戴套啊！嗯啊…”

樱井翔拉住他的头发，让天鹅的脖颈漏出优美的曲线。

“怎么？一会还有客人吗？我不介意3P…嗯…该死，你真紧…”

樱井翔每一下都顶进肠道的深处，丝毫没有温柔的意思，拉着的头发好像都能带出快感。

“嗯…废话连篇！啊！快点干我…哈！”

明明就骚的流水还有心思评论自己？樱井翔顶了几下退出来，松开被固定在背后的手臂，拉着软的站不住的人转过来面向自己靠在怀里，算是难得的温情时刻吧。

一只手抬起腿架在肘窝，扶着性器又顶了进去，松本润毫不客气的在后背留下自己的抓痕。

“嘶…真是个欠教训的野猫。”

说完朝屁股上狠狠打了两巴掌，瞬间出现一个红红的巴掌印。

“啊～爽死我了，大叔你再快点啊！啊～”

干脆往自己怀里一跳，整个身体都是靠性器支撑的，当然进得更深，怀里的人咬住肩膀喘息着，当然不能给他反击的机会。

樱井翔抱着肉感十足的屁股一步一颠的走向大床，“我看你就是欠操，我不就…忙了几天没理你？你至于离家出走吗？操…你放松点！夹得我…嘶！”

“这位客人，你再这么多废话，我要加钱了！”

还在持续这种角色扮演？可以，奉陪到底。

“看我不干死你，你可别认输！”

樱井翔把人扔进床里，终于有了着落点的人撇起嘴角笑的娇媚，“这位客人～可不要让我失望啊～”

“转过去趴下…”

樱井翔冷冷得看着转过去撅起屁股手指插进后穴抽送表演自慰的松本润，他猜不透这只野猫在想什么，但就是最自己有着致命的吸引力。

拿开他作乱的手，樱井翔又倒了点润滑油抹在自己的性器上，一捅到底。

“啊！里面…好热…好爽…”

樱井翔腰上保持一个进出的频率，一只手掐住小野猫柔软的腰，一只手在刚才打过屁股的地方啪啪狠心的教育着离家出走的人。

“爽吗？小野猫，圈养已经不能满足你了？想来国外找刺激？”

松本润被打在屁股上的手教育的只能发出断断续续的声音，虽说是三十好几的大叔但是体力不比自己差。性器进的又快又深，次次顶到让自己爽翻天的地方。松本润单纯的只想追寻这股快感，本能的塌下腰漏出被干的通红的小穴。

“爽…大叔…啊！用力…啊…”

樱井翔见状更加兴奋，穴口周围的润滑油被拍成泡沫流向大腿和前方。

樱井翔没有戴套自然也被润滑油里的药物影响，只觉得性器涨得要裂开。

“啊！好大…太大了…嗯…顶太深了…哈啊～”

“小野猫…不喜欢吗？你看你后面的小嘴…一张一合的…嗯…吸得这么紧…射给你吧？”

樱井翔两腿夹住松本润的屁股，趴下腰去抱着浑身是汗但又无比性感的人，手付上前面的欲望，套弄起来。

松本润只觉得眼前泛白光，前后都爽的要死，不由自主的加紧后穴准备到达高潮。

阴茎被后穴夹得几乎不能抽动，肠道里柔软的内壁开始痉挛起来，小野猫要到了，自己也是。

“啊～大叔…啊！要…呃！”

随着身下的人射了出来，樱井翔也射进了松本润的身体里。

抽出性器，来不及闭合的后穴往外溢着刚才射进去的精液和泡沫样的润滑油。

樱井翔靠上床头休息，缓解了情欲的小野猫还是满脸通红，当然，樱井翔也是，他想抽根烟，翻遍了床头也没找到。

用脚踢了踢还在往外流精液的屁股，示意他去另一边床头找找。

松本润白了他一眼，趴着床边移动着上身，拉开抽屉，除了烟，还有一个扎着丝带的蓝天鹅绒盒子。

松本润愣了一下，转头确认着樱井翔的态度，不上不下的性欲完全表现在眼睛里，直白的赤裸的看着自己，从没有过的凌厉。

松本润有点害怕，虽说大叔平时都是惯着自己的，可是也有决不妥协的姿态。是不是…理解错了…

烟被递了过来，可右手却没带戒指。

“你看见了吧？”

“看见了，那又怎样？”

“该死…难道你不想要？”

“随便拿客人的东西不符合我的职业操守。”

“我操，我看你就是个喂不熟的野猫！”

樱井翔一个翻身走下床，绕到另一边，拉开抽屉，愤怒的打开蓝色的小盒子，拿出里面的戒指，抓起松本润的手，给他套上，然后给自己也套上。

“给我戴上！不许拿下来！我倒要看看你等会还怎么去接客！”

气愤的樱井翔很少见，基本全是因为松本润，所以当他满身痕迹的冲过来掰着自己的手丝毫没有温柔的给自己戴上戒指的时候，松本润当然也不怎么感动。

“操你…你不让我摘我就不能摘吗？笑死人了！”

说着话就坐起来准备拿掉，樱井翔骑到松本润身上，按住他的手，放在自己的性器上，一手探到后穴去猛的戳进三根手指。

上一场的情欲还没有完全消退，两人都是，冰凉的戒指卡在穴口，让松本润直打哆嗦。

樱井翔抱紧怀里的人，只是轻轻撸动就再次硬了起来，没有一丝犹豫挺入，吻上嘴巴。

想要占有他，让他不要说些挑衅的话，让他乖乖听话，让他…让他属于自己…

“哈啊…你干嘛？”

被亲的有些缺氧的小野猫稍微柔软了一点，樱井翔笑开了，宠溺的那种。

“不要闹脾气了好吗？戒指都给你了，还想我干什么？”

“我又…我又不喜欢戒指…”

羞怯的不敢直视自己，可爱的和刚才判若两人。

“可是我喜欢你，就喜欢给你戒指，把你套紧，让你变成家猫，不能再离开我！”

松本润的眼睛被长长的睫毛遮住了，洒下一片蝴蝶一样的阴影，下一秒，蝴蝶飞走了，漏出下面宝石一样闪烁的星光。

他说，

“喵～”


End file.
